finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusoya
FuSoYa is a player character in Final Fantasy IV. He is a Lunarian from The Moon, and it is his job to watch over the sleep of the Lunarians. He is the brother of KluYa, and is thus the uncle of both Cecil Harvey and Golbez. He is the oldest and wisest character in the game. Story ]] FuSoYa was supposed to watch over the Lunar Sleep. However, a Lunarian named Zemus wanted to destroy the Earth so the Lunarians could take it over. FuSoYa waited on The Moon for the one who would help defeat Zemus to arrive. This person just happened to be Cecil, who was accompanied by Rydia, Rosa Farrell, and Edge Geraldine at the time. FuSoYa told them of Zemus' plan. Zemus was gathering the Crystals in order to activate the Giant of Bab-il, which was a wish granting giant who would destroy the world on command. He told the party that Zemus was manipulating Golbez in order to achieve this goal. He then told the party to return to the Tower of Bab-il in order to stop the Giant. However, because it was shielded, FuSoYa joined the party in order to deactivate it. The party returned to Earth. However, they were too late. The Giant began its wave of destruction. However, Cid Pollendina mobilized the entire world to join the battle in a fleet of newly remodeled airships. Cid helped the party enter the Giant. The party then worked their way to the CPU. However, on the way, they had to fight the Four Fiends of Elements one last time. When they finally reached the CPU and destroyed it, an angry Golbez appeared. However, FuSoYa was able to break Zemus' control of Golbez, and revealed that Golbez and Cecil were brothers. Golbez agreed to help FuSoYa defeat Zemus, and the two returned to The Moon together. FuSoYa and Golbez are next seen battling Zemus in The Moon. They are able to defeat him by casting Meteo together. However, Zemus' hatred, Zeromus, rises from Zemus' corpse and attacks FuSoYa and Golbez. They try to cast Meteo again, however, it does not work. FuSoYa orders Golbez to use a special Crystal to defeat him, however, Golbez's darkness makes the Crystal have no effect. Zeromus then casts Meteo on FuSoYa and Golbez, defeating them. This leaves Cecil and his party to fight Zeromus, and the prayers of former party members, including FuSoYa and Golbez, help them succeed. In the ending, FuSoYa and Golbez return to the Lunar Sleep. Equipment and Stats FuSoYa's stats are relatively low, and his MP does not increase above 190 except past level 70. His stats are weighted towards magic, as he is similar to a Red Mage. His equipment is limited to rods, staves, hoods, and robes. Abilities FuSoYa is not a Sage, though he has access to both Black and White Magic. He joins the party knowing every spell in the game. FuSoYa can also use Regen, which restores a very small amount of HP to each party member over time. This ability does not appear in the American SNES version. Category:Final Fantasy IV player characters Category:Red Mages